In July 2011 we plan to hold our first Mideast conference on "Depression and Anxiety Spectrum disorders: from basic science to the clinic and back", in Amman, Jordan. The Principal Investigator for the Conte Center and this meeting grant application is Dr. Suzanne N. Haber, University of Rochester. The Executive Committee for this meeting consists of the following members of the Center: Dr. Ben Greenberg, Brown University-Butler Hospital;Dr. Darin Doughtery, Harvard University-Massachusetts General Hospital;Dr. Emad Eskandar Harvard University-Massachusetts General Hospital, Dr. Anthony Grace, University of Pittsburg, Dr. Mohamed Milad, Harvard University-Massachusetts General Hospital, and Dr. Greg Quirk, University of Puerto Rico. The local organizing committee includes, Drs. Munther Haddadin and Dr. Azmi Mahafzah, Dean of the Faculty of Medicine, University of Jordan. The topic, "depression and anxiety spectrum disorders", was chosen as a result of the expressed interests and needs of clinicians and scientists we spoke to in the Middle East. The members of the Executive Committee are a cross-section of basic and clinical scientists, representing different fields of expertise, in the clinical aspects of depression and anxiety spectrum disorders, and its physiology, anatomy, and pharmacology. The proposed meeting therefore brings together a unique group of clinical and basic scientists specifically interested in these diseases as a worldwide problem. The goal of this first meeting is to bring together experts on the pathophysiology and treatment of depression and anxiety spectrum disorders in a culturally diverse environment, where such disorders are prevalent, but exposure to cutting-edge research is limited. We will explore the new directions in which science is driving this field by presenting data on experimental and therapeutic approaches to understanding and treating these syndromes. Finally, we will lay out an agenda for future research and training possibilities in the region that draws upon the diversity and expertise of multiple investigators. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Depression and Anxiety Spectrum disorders are serious, dehabilitating mental health diseases that share common clinical features. These illnesses are under diagnosed and under treated in several Middle East countries. This topic of this meeting, "Depression and Anxiety Spectrum disorders: from basic science to the clinic and back" and venue (University of Jordan, Amman, Jordan), was chosen based on expressed interests and needs of clinicians and scientists in the Middle East. The goal of this US-led meeting is to bring experts into the region where such disorders are prevalent, but exposure to research is limited.